


The Night The Stars Fell

by orphan_account



Series: Put A Spell On Me - Halloween Standalones [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Because why not???, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Oneshot, it's like..... harry potter but.... not really at all, its like they're ??? meant to be, jungkook can slow time, like its not in the universe but anyway just read it and you'll get me, taehyung can see the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyung loves a lot of things. Astrology, succulent plants, classic art, the earthy smell after it rains. And up till recently, Jungkook.He never expects to find out, through fault of his own supernatural abilities, that one day they'll fall in love. But this is Taehyung. Capricorn, overthinker, helplessly in love.He's scared if he is to fall, he might  do it alone.also known as taehyung loves the stars and jungkook loves taehyung and taehyung also loves jungkook that’s it





	The Night The Stars Fell

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://pin.it/5jx5fwzpiiicpm) taehyung and [this](https://pin.it/je7yy2owud4624) jungkook. enjoy !

“Tell me my future”.

Taehyung dares to roll his eyes.

“Come on Tae please”.

Taehyung puts down his textbook, glasses slouching down his nose bit by bit as he looks at Jungkook directly. “Do you want me to fail?”

Jungkook stalls a little. He's bored, Taehyung can see it. His hairs a mess, which is a sign he's restless and dragging his hands through it. As per usual he's slumped down in the libraries plush cushioned seats. His tie lies in front of him, discarded. Taehyung can't recall if Jungkook has studied once since they arrived in the library. He probably doesn't need to, he has time to spare.

Not that it matters now, as Jungkook is looking around while he thinks of something to say, something to challenge back. It detracts years off his age, making him seen even younger than he is. “It'll be so quick i promise,” he finally says, he's sitting up now, drumming lightly on the desk.

“I’m busy Kook,” Taehyung returns to the pages of the textbook. He reads a sentence about the strength of a stunning charm exactly 5 times.

“Fine but next time you’re late and need me to slow time, you can ask somebody else”.

Taehyung puts the textbook down albeit a little too harshly so it bangs slightly. A scatter of shrill hushing sounds come from all directions. He ignores it, he's used to the half banshee librarian now he's in third year.

His thin framed glasses follow, placed down on his textbook as he rubs the bridge of his nose where they were sat.

Normally he can say no to Jungkook, but he looks today on the verge of pleading.

He drags his tongue along his bottom gum in concentration, rolling his sleeves as he offers out his palm to Jungkook who accepts it, squeezing onto his hand tightly.

They’ve done this before, maybe a few too many times.

It comes in waves, glimpses of something bigger, much bigger.

He needs to concentrate the power, surge and direct it towards the destination. Right now he only sees flashes of images, like snapshots in a photo album. Suspended moments in time he can't fathom and place.

Then it flashes and it stings and he can see it all. Perfectly painted into his vision like he's there and it's like he's part of it. This time, he is part of it. Which isn't rare, especially with Jungkook. Sometimes he's there in the vision feeling it happening or sometimes he's like an omniscient presence in the vision. He can't control which. Just like he can't control what he sees either.

Which is exactly the problem right now.

Taehyung snaps out of it, falling back a little against his chair. Jungkook’s hand hangs in the air until he lets it flop into his lap.

Taehyung feels burnt. And he looks up at Jungkook who’s mouth is slack in confusion, brow clipped together.

“Wha-.”

“You're going to win the lottery,” Taehyung says quickly, quick enough it comes out as one of those sentences you hear perfectly but still have to resist the urge to ask them to repeat. His brain is stuttering like a badly hexed car exhaust.

It disorientated him more how quickly he stands up, ignoring the shrill banshee like cry again as he shoves things into his bag haphazardly. “Need to go, don't feel well,” Taehyung manages to rush out before he leaves.

Leaving Jungkook to blink away his absence. Time seems to slows down on it's own without him even altering it.

 

 

Sunlight. That's the first thing to appear. He can feel it, warm and slightly sticky in humidity. His toes are a little wet and when he wiggles them he feels damp sand. He can't remember the last time he felt sand.

When Taehyung looks down he sees he's barefoot, in light blue jean shorts and a loose button up. He would never wear an outfit like this, which eerily places this vision far away from the present.

His feet are wet because he's walking in the sea, clear sea. The tropical kind. Explains the sun. The ebb of a burn on nose, he should probably apply some sunscreen.

Realising he's supposed to be concentrating on Jungkook he snaps his head up. His eyes are already on Tae’s. Jungkook is a little taller, a little wider but in a muscled out way. He's still Jungkook but he's older, he's angles and lines that used to be soft but now are defined. His hair is still floppy but it's a bit lighter.

He's fucking hot.

White t-shirt, similar jean shorts to Taehyung’s except Kook’s look a little distressed. Like somebody took them for too many spins in a washing machine and then pulled a couple of threads out of them. When he speaks his voice is a little deeper which causes a tiny embarrassing flush to Taehyung’s skin at the implication of that insight.

“You okay babe?”

Babe.

Taehyung almost turns around to see if he's talking to him but the way he's looking at him, like that.  
Nope, Taehyung is most definitely ‘babe’.

He is babe and the distance is being met between them in long strides. Jungkook cups Taehyung’s face in his palm, drawing a line from his jaw to the apple of his cheek. Taehyung smiles and nods. He actually melts into his palm.

Jungkook is smiling and leans in to rest a kiss on Taehyung’s forehead.

And then it fades to black.

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

Taehyung loves a lot of things. Astrology, succulent plants, classic art, the smell after it rains. And up till recently, Jungkook.

Or rather he’d managed to make more sense of the blurred lines he’d always felt the presence of. He realised he loved him. He always just thought they were platonically soulmates, like they were destined to be together but not together together.

Even their horoscopes were compatible, which made even more sense. Taehyung had a penchant for pouring over the horoscopes, alignment of the stars, projecting the flow of energy cosmically. He supposed it had to come along with his divination. But really, he just enjoyed it.

Sometimes he spent time tracing the constellation map taped to his wall late at night when he couldn't sleep, a ritual he’d grown too used to. Tonight his hand hovers over Jungkook’s horoscope.

Virgo. A stem like constellation which was much more simple than his own erratic Capricorn. Virgo. He delicately followed the point of the stars while words fizzled in his brain.

Modest, humble, loving. Critical, overachiever, meticulous.

It suits Jungkook. He's modest and humble about the fact he's a overachiever who strives to be good at everything. Since Taehyung met him he's been into five different types of sport, both magical and non. He’s been part of 4 after hours clubs and won seven competitions. It's why his gift is so helpful, he can manage to fit it all in and still have time to nap and study.

Taehyung supposes, however, its the most irritating part about Jungkook. He has to be good at everything and most if not all of the time, he is. He's better than good. It's irritating but Taehyung supposes that's just Capricorn pessimism that stops him from doing the same.

It’s a week till exams. A week till exams and all Taehyung can think only about the look on Jungkook’s face in the dual tenses of his vision. The real life Jungkook, the one he left in the library a week ago and has barely spoke to since. Wistful, young, his hair messy and flopping in his eyes.

Then the not real but will one day be real Jungkook, the one who's face was a little bit more filled out and sharp. He was bigger and bulkier, he looks grown up and he's reaching for Taehyung and then they-

Taehyung stops thinking about Jungkook because he doesn't need to anymore, he's standing right in front of him.

“What the he-” Taehyung begins but is cut short by a barking laugh from Jungkook as he leans against the bannister of Tae’s bed.

“Hello stranger,” his smile, mischievous and all wrapped in familiarity, falters when he sees the blatant discomfort on Taehyung’s face. He's sat up now with his arms wrapped around himself tightly. “You can't just show up like that you know?”

He doesn't exactly show up. They know people who can teleport as their gift, it's much different. Jungkook just slows time to the point where he isn't noticeable. So it seems like he's appeared in thin air but really he’s just been walking in the cracks of it, in the cracks of time itself.

Jungkook shifts a little from slouching to standing a little straighter. Awkwardly tugging at the collar of his hoodie, a nervous habit he adopted when he felt his skin burning up. When he spoke, he mumbled. “You haven't ever minded before”.

A lapse of silence stretches out in between them, stuffy and uncomfortable. “What if Jimin was here?” Taehyung finally says, it's almost like an argument, his usually low voice is a little shriller.  
“Jimin’s never minded before either?” Jungkook almost argues back, the venom is itching at the back of his throat and right now with the way Taehyung is looking at him and the way he's been avoiding him the last few days. He almost lets the venom in.  
  
Taehyung isn't replying, he's just staring at his hands like they have the answer on them. But whatever, Jungkook isn't in the mood for angsty Taehyung right now so he presses on with the matter, “I haven't saw you in a while”.

“Studying,” Tae replied instantly, eyes still on his hands. Jungkook nods, he's probably not lying about that but they've had two years prior of exams and he knows Taehyung hasn't ever made himself practically a hermit to study, even Namjoon didn't go that far. “I see,” Jungkook returns.

“Yep.”

“Well anyway, if you won't hang out. Hoseok was asking after you,” Jungkook continues on, shuffling a little on his feet.

“Right, I’ll find him tomorrow.”  
“Cool.”

He's leaving the room now, slowly and carefully because he wants Taehyung to stop him from going. He wants him to say sorry and to open up the covers of his bed and they'll hide from the cold together and talk about stupid shit like they always do. But he doesn't. So Jungkook stops himself instead just before the doorway.

“Taehyung, I know you're stressed but you know you can talk to me”. Taehyung doesn't reply. He's just staring at the map of stars, it's a bit rude and not much like Tae at all. Jungkook nearly speaks but decides against it, closing the door to Tae’s room with a thousand different words on his tongue.

Taehyung counts the stars, he calls them all by name.

☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Classes aren’t compulsory now, most of them Taehyung still attends. Mostly out of force of habit. The classes are empty, most people want to be studying alone or not studying at all.

He goes to astrology because he’d have to be on his deathbed to miss astrology. There's only seven other people in the observatory, sitting around the circle desks. He expects the professor to materialise some time soon, he's early after all. He wonders if today she’ll be joined by a cloud of smoke again or if that's just a trick of the eye.

The glass roof of the observatory tower has been covered by the shutter, seeing as it's during the day. Strips of light lie round the room, the rest shrouding in darkness. Taehyung lights a candle beside him before he unfurls the latest star map he's using to revise from.

Somebody brushes against him and sits down, causing him to look up quickly. So quickly he has to adjust his glasses after they slipped down his nose. It's Hoseok, a bit red and shiny from running over to the observatory which is nested in the grounds of the school.

“Oh hey Seok, I was gonna look for you later on,” Tae smiles and looks up from the map to the orange hair ball of sunshine he shares this class with but would still never expect to see in here by choice. “I figured you'd be here anyway, sorry for beating it to you,” Hoseok responds.

“You were asking for me?” Tae returns to the map now, using a pencil and compass to draw loops and loops of circles to path out the stars. Hoseok blinks, “how’d you know?”

“Jungkook told me”. He tries to avoid sounding strained when he speaks, something which is hard lately when he talks about Jungkook. “I thought you guys weren't talking?” Hoseok replies which causes Taehyung to set his pencil down and look straight back up at him. A scowl painted on his face.

“Nobody's saw you guys together in a while and you don't seem to be speaking and-“. “Just exam stress. It’s nothing to overanalyse,” Taehyung replies candidly.

He was absolutely avoiding Jungkook. He was absolutely not speaking to him. He was absolutely lying.

“Jungkook is doing that for all of us anyway”.

He has absolutely fucked up.

“He's a Virgo let him get on with it”. He taps the corresponding constellation on his map. Weirdly enough Taehyung doesn't need to look down to find it, he has it memorised. Not for the class, out of habit. Hoseok simply frowns. “I guess you're right”.

“Is that why you needed me? To tell me about Jungkook?” Taehyung now can't avoid the tired strain in his voice, he's tired of thinking about it.

“Ah no actually,” Hoseok gulps and he looks nervous and Taehyung can't believe it because he's never seen Hoseok nervous ever before in his life. “It's not”. He's scratching now at the nape of his neck and Taehyung can't help but think of the fact Jungkook does the same when he's nervous and suddenly he wants to spear himself with the compass in his hand for thinking about him again.  
  
“Oh then hit me with it,” his teeth are almost just ungritting when he speaks.

“Well I thought of asking a few of you guys but then I guess I didn't wanna bother Jin with his final exams and Namjoon would give me a terrible complicated answer and Jimin would make the whole thing a scene from a romance novel and Jungkook would probably like fucking dab-”.

“Dude did you breathe once then?”

Hoseok finally exhales. “Nope”.

He’s blinking and the way he’s sitting, a little hunched, is making him look so small and scared and Taehyung’s heart breaks at the sight because it’s so endearingly unlike Hoseok.

“Do you think, just speaking figuratively, Yoongi likes anybody?”

Tae’s lip purses slightly with the ghost of the word finally on his lips before he realises, this sort of exclamation of the obvious crush Hoseok harbours for their hyung, is really not appropriate when Hoseok is looking like he wants the ground to swallow him up.

“Like a crush or in general? Because I know the answer to neither of these questions”.

“Crush.” The word is pointed and Hoseok returns to red again, hot and nervous.

“From my cosmic knowledge,” Taehyung drags his hand in the air whimsically, like he’s sifting through this cosmic knowledge he speaks of. “No he hasn't said he has a crush on anyone”.

Hoseok is somewhere in-between relieved and upset because no crush means no crush including Hoseok. He isn’t going to voice this to Taehyung but it doesn’t really matter as he’s speaking again.  
“Why want me to do a read?” Hoseok shakes his head slowly. “Nah I don't like meddling with that shit”.

Taehyung tries to not be offended from that comment, seeing as his life is vested in the astrological pull of existence. He blinks slowly under his glasses.

“You like him?” It’s almost whispered and Hoseok looks at Tae slowly, even though he knows the answer and he knows he knows the answer but admitting it really is a big part of the problem when you have a fear of rejection.

“Bit late to admit it right when he graduates in a couple weeks”.  
“No time like the present Hobi-hyung”.

Taehyung doesn’t think once that he should follow his own advice.

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

  
Park Jimin is Taehyung’s roommate. Jungkook didn't like him at first. His title of best friend was being threatened and he didn't like that at all.

Taehyung had had to swap roommates due to a problem with a moody and disruptive Aries he once shared with. He was given Jimin, a Libra. This partially unsettled Taehyung, as this was another incompatible match. However, this was one of those rare occasions in which the stars were completely fucking wrong.

For starters Park Jimin, in the politest of terms, looks like a fucking angel. He had the shapeshifter ability which meant for the most part, bar his actual facial features, he was able to make himself look however he liked. Sometimes he was blonde, sometimes he was brunette, sometimes it was 20 different colours simultaneously. Bar that, he also has the alluring ability. Which seems unfair, to have two abilities. But they sort of work and Jimin is a snake charmer of a person to be around. It was threatening enough to Jungkook. But then secondly he was cool, and popular. He was in the lead dance crew, a low-key genuis. A threat.

But Park Jimin grew on him like a rash. Just like he did to everyone once you crashed through the cool boy exterior into the soft gooey centre and found a boy who loves cuddles and compliment. Soon they were almost all inseparable and Jimin was officially initiated into their extended gang.

And Taehyung was still roommates with him a year later. They just sort of worked, knew what they didn’t like and what got on their nerves. Jimin put up with Taehyung’s insistent incense burning and Taehyung dealt with Jimin’s habit of singing out loud whenever he did anything.

They were in the room together when Jimin turned to Taehyung with a scolding look on his face. Jimin’s hair was pink today.

“Why are you avoiding Kookie?” It was the first time he’d spoke all night which Taehyung had noticed and then ignored, instead sticking his head in copious amounts of potions revision.

“Did he tell you to speak to me?” He doesn’t miss a beat in replying, highlighting a section of text with a pink pen. It was crazy to think there was a time Jungkook and Jimin didn’t get on, so now it was easy to imagine they’d speak about it.

“Nope, I’m just observant. And a little curious,” Jimin is walking over to Taehyung as he speaks, snatching the highlighter out of his hand to shouts of disagreement from Taehyung.  
  
“I don't mean to be avoiding him,” he half shouts, scrambling up to try grab it back.  
  
“Sure you don't but the Taehyung I know goes out of his way to make sure Jungkook is around him like 24/7,” Jimin isn’t very tall but he’s quick and he’s snappy and the highlighter is moving in so many directions in front of Taehyung’s face that he just sits down. He gives up.

“Nothing happened,” he mumbles, sinking into the bed. “I didn't say anything had actually,” Jimin sits beside him, twirling the pen in his hand as he watches Tae. “I can see it on your face you do,” Taehyung responds.

Jimin doesn’t wait a second before he launches into it.

“Did you kiss?”  
“Gross, no.”  
“Did he overwater one of your plants?”

Resisting the urge to look at the plethora of plants on his bedside, windowsill and various other furniture and spaces in the floor is unavoidable and Taehyung’s eyes are searching them all just in case. “Nope”.

“Then what?”  
“Nothing happened.”

“You've said,” Jimin is leaning back on the bed while trying his best to not sound bothered. Unfortunately it’s the opposite, he’s extremely bothered by the fact his two best friends aren’t speaking and he doesn’t know why and nobody will tell him.

“You know you wouldn’t be sat sulking if you were both just honest about this huge angsty crush you're currently harbouring for each other, which is clearly what’s wrong right now,” Jimin knows he’s right, when is he ever wrong about this sort of thing.

Taehyung however, does not want to let him win that easy. “I don't have a crush on him,” which he says so wearily it would of probably been more effective to stay quiet.

“You sound like Hoseok”.  
“That's offensive, you realise what you just said is offensive?”

Jimin laughs but then his face is a straight and perfect shadow of that. He taps Taehyung’s shoulder affectionately, a sad smile on his face. “Whatever has happened you'll fix it, you always do”.

  
And Jimin was right, when is he ever wrong about this sort of thing.

Taehyung is caught up by him in the hallway, Jungkook jogging up beside him when he's on his way to the observatory.

“You're avoiding me,” he begins, Taehyung doesn't stop himself from storming forward.

“I’m not avoiding you, it's like I said, I'm busy”. “Exams finished yesterday Taehyung,” Jungkook says it matter of factly, causing an audible huff to come out of Taehyung.

“Well I have to finish off the senior yearbook, those pictures aren't going to charm themselves,” he hastily says, words a complete lie. “And I know you finished that months ago, I was the one who slowed time so you could nap in between finishing it”.

Oh. So his words were a very bad lie. He maybe does slow down a little and Jungkook isn't going to at all and then he's standing in front of him. It's the closest they've been in weeks and Taehyung can’t breathe.

“Something happened in the vision didn't it? That's why you're avoiding me,” Jungkook is breathless as he speaks and Taehyung looks like he’s just been stung and he tries to walk ahead. Which he fails.

“I’m not going to die am I?”  
“No.”  
“So it was the vision then?”  
“I am not talking about this right now Jungkook.”  
“Then when?”  
“Never.”

Jungkook receives many worried glances, Taehyung included when he suddenly lets out a frustrated sound, somewhere in between a groan and a scream. “Well I'm not sure if you're aware but we sort of do need to talk about it, because it's the future and it's going to happen,” it's a complete juxtaposition from his earlier sound. His voice is low and sad. But also rather pressing and desperate.

“Things can change,” Taehyung feels bad, he knows he’s leaning on many of Jungkook’s buttons and it's painful pushing him away. But he can't stop.

“And that has happened how many times exactly?” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Try as you might Jungkook but I am not going to tell you”.

“Then can you at least try to be normal with me?” If his voice was desperate, it's no match for the pleading look in his eyes. A shy, timid smile.

Any leftover resistance has began to crumble inside Taehyung. “I don't know”.

“Jesus don't tell me I like kill you or something.”  
He almost laughs. “Nobody dies”. “Incorrect we all die eventually”.

“I need to get going Jungkook. I’ll be late and I promised professor-.”

He stops speaking when he feels the wave of time shifting, a soft hand on his shoulder so he's encapsulated in the bubble of altered time. “Are you?”

“You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep slowing time Kook,” he registers the pinch of Jungkook’s eyebrows when he says the nickname Taehyung had picked up for him. He ignores it.

“S’okay, I’m just going to hold it till you agree,” Jungkook doesn't shift, he's staring down Taehyung unmoving.

“Agree to what?”  
“Agree to go out with me tonight”.  
“Where?”

Jungkook breathes out, a breath he was holding for too long. “We could go to the clearing? We haven't been at night in a while”.

“Please.”

  
Capricorn or not. He will never say no to Jungkook.

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

It was easy to find, even though it had seemed like months since they'd visited it. Had it been months? Exams and studying took up so much time and then they hadn't spoke and god, had it been months?

Months or not, they found it easy. And it hadn't changed.

The clearing was a patch of meadow some way off the path of the forest which borders the school grounds. Considering it was on the grounds of a magical school, it was sort of just ordinary. Natural and untouched. Just soft reeds of grass and the occasional wild flower. Surrounded by large trees, trees so large and brooding they looked like towering structures in the dark.

Taehyung liked it because from here, lying on your back and looking up at the stars, you got the best view. Jungkook liked it simply because Taehyung liked it.

They’d discovered it accidentally on purpose. Last year, sometime well before exams and stress. When they felt easy around each other and sure they both knew deep down they had a crush on each other but it didn't change much.

 _“Just keep walking I promise we’ll find it”._  
_“Taehyung it's so late and I’m tired”._  
_“Five more minutes I promise”._  
_“What's so special about it anyway?”_  
_“The water in the well is said to grant you one wish. It's thought that one of the last unicorns cried into the water, making it eternally magic”._  
_“We go to a magic school and even I know that's the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard”._

  
Lying back on the grass looking to the stars tonight is easily marred by the chill in the air. A chill which has came from both the air and the energy between them both. Taehyung’s mouth keeps snapping open and closed, no words are ready to leave yet. Instead he's concentrating on the stars.

Spica. Porrima. Auva.

“I missed you”.

The words snap Taehyung out of the Virgo constellation he was listing in his head. He clears his throat before he speaks to return the favour. “I missed you too”.

“You sure?” Nobody could miss the anxious lilt to the tone of Jungkook’s voice. Looking at him now properly, for what seems like the first time in weeks because it has been, and Taehyung notices. He notices the bags under his eyes, hollow rings which tint his skin. His hair is a bit too long, it was always floppy but this is nearing unkept. He has what seems a permanent line fixated on his forehead. Taehyung doesn't stop himself from reaching out with his thumb to smooth it down.

“I mean apart from the fact I could hear myself think for the first time in years,” the look of soft surprise on Jungkook’s face is replaced by the fearful teary expression. “Yes I honestly did”.

  
_“Why have we stopped walking?”_  
_“Just look at this place”._  
_“It's a clearing Tae”._  
_“I bet if you lie back here, you'll be able to see all the stars”._  
_“But aren't we supposed to be finding the well?”_  
_“... I think we’ve found something better.”_

  
They’re back to lying in the grass wordlessly. Taehyung because he's Taehyung is gazing into the stars, full of wonder and quiet thought. Jungkook almost wants to ask if something is on his mind but Taehyung beats him to it by already speaking.  
  
“Ever think about how it feels to fly?” Jungkook makes a confused elongated sound before he responds. “Well, we can fly”. Taehyung chuckles a little, turning back to him with his cheek in the grass, smiling softly. “No like with wings, in the clouds”.

Jungkook shrugs. “Not really”.

“Then you're boring”.  
“And you're weird”.  
“Really? Nobodies every realised before”.

Taehyung knows he's weird. He likes weird shit and spends too much time looking at the stars in the sky or on paper. When he first meets people he’ll be silent for a couple of moments and then blab out their star sign like that's a normal thing to do. Even for the magically inclined, that's not a normal thing to do.

Sometimes he phases out of conversations and stares into the distance. By accident mostly. When he melts back into the world he might see somebody watching him with a look of confusion on their face. They're probably wondering what he's thinking about. Usually it's about how he’d live his life if he was a squirrel or about how he's going to prepare his crystals for the next sabbath. Lately it's been Jungkook. Who when he fizzles back into the world this time, is speaking to him right now.

“If you could fly I think you'd live in the stars,” it's Jungkook’s turn to be looking into Taehyung’s eyes as he speaks, bracing for whatever response he's going to receive because he really did just say that out loud. He's spent weeks away from Taehyung because he knows he did something to scare him away even though he doesn't know what it was. And he's probably blown it again.

“Probably but then I’d burn to death”.

“Pretty sure you would of exploded from the air pressure in space before that,” he breathes out a silent sigh of relief, lets his body relax.

It's back to comfortable silence, gazing eyes and time continuing on.

Jungkook thinks about that night now, when they tried to find the well. Or rather Tae tried to find the well and he got dragged along. Even though he didn't admit it, he did think about what he’d wanted to wish. Had they found the well he was sure was just a stupid myth. But he still thought about it.

He could of wished for money, success, good grades. He could of wished right then for Taehyung to fall helplessly in love with him. But he knew it wouldn't of been right to wish for that. Instead he puzzled over it for the length of their walk into the forest to find the well they never found.

He decided he would wish to have Taehyung in his life forever, no matter what that meant.

☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

 _“Can you promise me something?”_  
“Go on”.  
“If we ever lose each other, we’ll find each other again”.  
“Why do you need me to promise you that?”  
“I just worry about stupid shit I guess”. A pause.  
“If anything ever happened, just look into the stars. I can promise you'll find me there waiting for you”.

 

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Jin is the first person to react, an awkward scratchy noise coming from his throat which directs everybody simultaneously to his face and then to what he was reacting to.

“Holy shit”.

That was Yoongi, who receives a scandalised look from Jin for cursing which he ignores.

“Guys they've made up!” Hoseok much too loudly shouts.  
“Really I couldn't tell,” Jin playfully retorts.  
“Be quiet all of you they're nearly here,” Namjoon quickly mumbles, trying to naturally slide himself so it doesn't look like they were all conspiring while they were walking over.

“Hey everybody,” Taehyung happily says, sitting down in front of his group of friends without batting an eyelid, joined by Jungkook silently.

“Hi”.  
“How's it going?”  
“Yep.”  
“Hey.”  
Jimin is silent.

“What were you guys talking about?”

Namjoon clears his throat, exchanging hurried glances between his friends who are all looking at him. “Just our hyung’s graduation,” he says, registering a relieved nod from Jin beside him.

“Ahh don't, it makes me sad to think about it enough already,” Taehyung fakes a pout which looks much too practised and real.

“Do you guys have to go?” Jungkook whines along with him. Moments like this it was unavoidable to see why they got along so well, mostly it was because they were one in the same.

“We can't spend the whole of their lives here,” Yoongi rolls his eyes but gives a soft smile following it. Something close to his way of saying thank you and I’ll miss you guys.

“That'll be us next year anyway,” Namjoon breathes out, a sudden worried glare directed towards Hoseok. “Do you have to make it your life goal to remind me of that every day?” Hoseok mutters under his breath, wrapping his arms around himself like he just felt a cold.

“How are you guys going to manage getting alcohol onto the grounds?” Jungkook asks, an innocent look on his face as Yoongi chuckles. “I know a few guys it's cool”.

Off to the side Hoseok leans forward and begins to whisper out of reach from Taehyung and Jungkook. “Jimin stop staring”.  
“I’m not staring I'm just fucking shocked”.  
“You’re making it obvious”.

“Well that sounds sketchy as shit,” Jungkook says, oblivious to the interactions occurring behind him.  
“Just to let you know hyung if this alcohol you're acquiring is laced with rat poison, I will make sure to make your afterlife living hell,” Taehyung interjects, jostling Jungkook’s shoulder as he speaks.  
“Rat poison or not you really shouldn't be drinking it anyway with your tolerance,” Yoongi responds instantly, a teasing smile on his face.

It's Jungkook who leans in towards Taehyung some time later, whispering into his ear. “Do you think they've even noticed?” “Oh no they have, they're just doing a good job at hiding it”.

“Apart from Jimin, Jimin looks like he's seen a ghost”.

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Nobody really had anything to do anymore. Exams are over, some teachers have left. All that remains are the final touches of the year. Papers being graded, scores being counted. While everybody else just sort of mulled around and waited it out.

Fortunately, it was hot outside. Taehyung rarely spent time indoors that last week and he was glad for it. He needed the feeling of the fresh air to breathe. He had tried to not think about the visions, he tried to push them aside. Tried to think about Jungkook in a way that was purely platonic and completely normal.

Normal in Taehyung’s way which meant saying nothing about the crush he’d had for years instead choosing to fret in silence and wistfully gaze at said crush when he got the chance. Business as usual.

It was unbelievably Taehyung and Jungkook to complete avoid conversation of their weeks and weeks hiatus, instead choose to brush over it all with a warning of do not talk about it. If both of them ignored it hard enough, it didn't happen. Yet it had happened. And it was Jungkook who moved towards addressing that.

“You haven't used your sight in a while,” Jungkook begins, innocently enough, fanning the sun from his eyes with his hands as he focused on a spot in the trees of the clearing instead of Taehyung.

“So? I'm just trying to concentrate on my studies,” Jungkook can sense the instant bristle in the response and pushes forward cautiously.“Which I remind you, we finished a week ago”.

“Did you know mars is in retrograde?” Taehyung fires back, ignoring whatever was said with an almost petulant tone to his voice.

“Does this relate to what I just said at all?” It was Jungkook’s turn to be moody. “Nope”.  
“So you're just avoiding it?” “Possibly.”

He almost groans out loud, almost begins to scowl and nearly throws some choice words at Tae for being, well, a child. Instead he decides to lean forward, catching the eyes of Taehyung as he rests on his knees. “Doesn't sound like much of a Capricorn sun trait. Especially the Capricorn sun I know”.

There's an obvious gap in their conversation and Taehyung doesn't meet his eyes, instead choosing to wind strands of grass in between his finger tips.

“It just started exhausting me,” he speaks softly, still twirling the long strands in his fingers.  
“Hmm?”

“My sight, it was exhausting me. I've chose to sort of put it on a back burner for now,” Taehyung looks up now to the understanding and nodding Jungkook. His eyes are kind and he wants to know, he cares. “That makes sense, it happens”.

“Yeah”. Before the same tense silence can fill the air Jungkook begins to speak, trying to ease the conversation away from the dangerous shores of being awkward. “I’d do the same but I don't think I could live without the extra time I get to lie in bed on a morning”.

“Sharing is caring you know?” Taehyung is smiling again, light and amused.

“Yoongi said the same actually”.  
“Yeah but he needs everything but more time in bed”.  
“I don't even know why he would ask. For Christ sake he can teleport, he just pops up anywhere right after rolling out of bed anyway”.  
“Do you think he’ll do that for his graduation?”  
“Most definitely he will do that for his graduation”.

They both feel a little tainted in sadness at thought of the upcoming graduations, only days away. In fact the sadness they feel is completely overlooking their exam results. They're unsure if that's a good or bad thing.

Taehyung breathes out, the thought of it all sparks something inside of him which tells him to be brave, even if it's only just once. “Why did you want to know your future the other day?”

“I always wants to know my future,” Jungkook offers back calmly, he has now chosen to avoid gazes and ignore the truth. “Yeah but you're not normally that adamant”.

“It just crossed my mind Tae that's all. Besides, I thought we weren't speaking about this anymore,” a stressed tinge to his voice pulls a dejected one out of Taehyung. “We aren't.” He sighs.  
  
Another pause.

“I was worried about it. About my future,” Jungkook finally says, staring into the sunshine, it's painting his face in its light. It's hard for Taehyung to look away at the features of his face, lit up so naturally. He doesn't and breathes out a response. “How so?”

“I don't know where it's going to go,” Jungkook licks his lips, a snapping motion as he focuses on the sky with the frown line on his forehead.

“Not many people do”.  
  
“Just I’m not focused on one thing. What's that old saying? Jack of all trades, master of none? That's me. I’m never going to find my thing”. Jungkook turns to Taehyung now, a sad smile on his face. He doesn't expect Taehyung to understand. And maybe he doesn't but he reaches forward with the pad of his thumb and smoothes down the harsh line on Jungkook’s forehead.

“You don't need to find your thing, especially not yet”.  
“Can I just ask one question?” Taehyung nods.

“I don't really win the lottery do I?”

He doesn't answer, he instead stares off into the distance. Tries to concentrate on the limbs of the trees, the way they flutter in the lightest early summer breeze.

The silence is short and soon they start talking about the plans for after Jin and Yoongi’s graduation.

No answer is an answer enough.

 

☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

They're all a little drunk.

Well. They're all a little smashed.

Crammed into Jin’s dorm room which is now mostly empty. Devoid of the polaroids he charmed to the wall or the various plushies which seemed to follow you with their eyes wherever you go. Taehyung found them quite creepy, Seokjin found it cute. Bottles of vodka (no rat poison detected) are the only decoration in the room now.

Yoongi keeps phasing in out of conversations. Physically and figuratively. One second his back is propped against the front of the bed and the next second he's vanished and then he returns. Perhaps he doesn't even realise he's doing it.

Namjoon keeps randomly speaking in various languages that nobody understands and Seokjin threatens to rip out his tongue from the other side of the room. Which is a very empty threat but it's a very scary empty threat when you consider Jin’s piercing eyes, his pointed finger from across the floor and his very powerful telekinesis. Namjoon has started to turn red slightly.

Jimin is lying upside down on the bed, occasionally he joins in the conversation but mostly he giggles.

Hoseok is quiet. Which is strange for him, he's usually the most bubbly person alive but he always gets that like when he drinks. Tonight he’s just as complacent as Yoongi which is why he seems to have chosen to rest himself on him, even though he keeps disappearing.

The night has began to leave their grips, sliding in between their fingers and into the thin air. They're still holding onto it for dear life. Tomorrow, Jin and Yoongi leave. And then there will be five. They haven't spoke about it much but sometimes Jimin’s eyes get foggy and Hoseok will be staring into space with a frown embedding into his forehead. Jungkook threatened to suspend time so they couldn't leave three times.

Yoongi returns from the astral journey he's just apparently been on, leaning back into Hoseok like he didn't just leave. Jimin chooses that moment to pounce off the bed, gracefully sliding into a gap in the circle on the floor.

“Taehyung, tell us all our futures,” he says, resting on his hands and leaning back. His eyes are still a little damp in the corners but right now they're full of light and mischief and excitement.

“I’m not sure-,” Taehyung begins before his words are cut into. “He's trying to stop doing it so much Chim,” it was Jungkook speaking, which just causes Taehyung to blink at him. He thinks first to chastise him for that but he wasn’t wrong. It's what Taehyung had told him. “Do you speak for Taehyung now Kook?” Jimin challenges, rolling his head to his shoulder and resting it there quizzically.

Namjoon mumbles something in French.

Everybody can distantly smell something like the aroma of burning vanilla candles, woody pine or toothpaste. Anything that comforts them. Hoseok is biting his lip slightly, frown tighter. He's using his gift to dissipate the sudden tension, something that he doesn't have to do often. Yoongi silently rests his hand on Hoseok’s knee and gives it a soft squeeze, a reassuring touch. It's a soft reminder that he doesn't need to do that. Not right now.

Taehyung shrugs. “Yeah okay, just because it's tonight”.

Jungkook breathes out shallowly, but Tae ignores it anyway. He shuffles along the carpeted floor to settle in front of Jin. Everybody leans in slightly. Of all the gifts in the room, from Hoseok’s healing aura to Namjoon’s ability to understand any written or spoken language dead or alive, Taehyung’s is the most intriguing. Even to the most magically practiced mind, the art of viewing the future is an intangible and unexplainable occurrence.

In fact Namjoon himself had challenged it. Almost skimmed over the line of accusing Taehyung of lying when they’d first met through Hoseok. It was expected and Taehyung didn't hold him against it, Namjoon was a logical Virgo after all.

So then Taehyung managed to guess every single one of Namjoon’s test scores the first year he knew him. He didn't get one projection incorrect and even went as far as to throw a party for Namjoon when he got a perfect 100% mark on a magical theory test. Three weeks before said test.

Jin is looking down at his own outstretched palm as Taehyung reaches out to hold it gently. Jin looks nervous. Understandably. Finding out the inevitable, unchanging future the night of your graduation is daunting. Like here's your path in life, now go follow it.

Taehyung squints a little when their palms connect. He's a little loose, he wasn't lying when he said he’d stopped viewing the future. Sometimes he was tempted to dip back into the one he’d shared with Jungkook, searching it out in the depth of his vision. Sometimes he wanted to forget it completely.

“Hmm. Be sure to buy lots of vodka in October,” Taehyung has his eyes closed, but under the lids his eyes flicker and move. It's actually quite unnerving to watch which is why Jin doesn't partially comprehend the cryptic sign Taehyung just gave him.

“Huh?”  
“We all come and visit you. Buy a spare doormat too, I won't say who but somebody is going to ruin it”.

Namjoon vomits on it.

He can see everybody is there. They're sat on high stools in a modern yet small kitchen. They all seem a little buzzed, not drunk but getting there slowly. Cards have been discarded on the table from a game they played earlier in the night. The air is sentimental and nostalgic but hopeful and exciting.

The sun has set hours ago. When Taehyung tilts his head he can see a litter of stars in a skylight overhead the kitchen.

He looks down and turns his head slightly, really focuses on the face next to him. It comes slowly, the vision fading in, almost like shaking a Polaroid until the image appears.

Jungkook is looking at Taehyung like he himself, hung the stars in the sky.

“That's all I can see right now,” Taehyung suddenly says, dropping Jin’s hand lightly. Jin is satisfied anyway, the gang are all back together and he isn't living on the streets. That's a good sign.

Taehyung moved through the rest quickly. He tells Yoongi about a vision he gets of him losing sleep over a new job, which makes everybody laugh in the room. He tells Jimin about a showcase he performs amazingly in, which makes Jimin blush and get unbelievably excited. For Namjoon he begins to list his first eight test scores next year before Namjoon can't take it anymore and tells him to shut up.

Taehyung refuses to let everybody hear Hoseok’s vision. Instead commanding they let him whisper it to only Hoseok. He firstly tells him he's going to travel a lot for somebody who likes to sleep more than they should. Secondly he tells Hoseok that person also loves him back. Hoseok’s ears go red first until he's blazing everywhere and everybody in the room is confused. Hoseok returns to sit next to Yoongi but can't quite hold his gaze.

Nobody seems to realise the apprehension that has began when Taehyung returns to the place he was originally sat in beside Jungkook. Nobody notices the way he clears his throat few too many times and hesitantly offers his hand to Kookie who gingerly laces their fingers. They’re both nervous. Which is odd to Taehyung when he feels it radiating off Jungkook, he has no reason to be.

The wave comes at once like his body has been waiting for it to return, dormant and unrelenting.

  
He doesn't see sunshine this time, it's pitch back. And he's looking up at the sky, like always. Maybe he's been looking a long time, for there's a little ache in his neck. He’s holding onto something which he realises is a metal balcony, looks further over the edge to a city below him. He's high up, maybe 10 or so floors. High enough that looking down for too long makes him dizzy. Like always, he decides he’d rather be looking at the stars.

He doesn't know where he is, city or place. He doesn't recognise the balcony, rationally he should turn around and find that out but he hears a door sliding open behind him before he can.

It's almost like a dream when he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist. It's a bit too much and a bit too much domesticated the way he leans back but he doesn't stop himself. He feels at peace. He feels at home.

“Stargazing?” The voice is familiar, but it's deeper. Just like the arms around his waist and the head pressed to the back of his shoulder and then the ever so comforting smell of pine. It's Jungkook because it could never not be him.

“When am I not,” Taehyung replies. Melting into the arms like he belongs there, allowing himself to give in to the feeling of safety.

Jungkook is mumbling into his shoulder something he can't make out. “Hmm?” Taehyung turns his head slightly more towards him, so he can only just see his head pressed into the space of his back.

“Just look into the stars. I can promise you'll find me there waiting for you”.

 

He returns to the room feeling like he’d been smashed by a truck. He's a little panicked and he feels a bit sick and fuck it had felt so real. He wanted it to be real. Nothing more did he want in this world.  
And Jungkook looks similarly touched, even though it's impossible he could of saw it. But maybe it's just the blatant panic on Taehyung’s face.

“I- actually I can't- I'm feeling really tired guys”.  
“Oh we’re sorry Tae,” Jimin looks worried, reaching forward to try comfort Taehyung but he shakily stands up. “It's fine”.

“Do you need me to walk you back to your room?” Jungkook asks, looking up at him and beginning to scramble up himself.

“No I can manage.”  
“Are you-.”  
“I'm sure.”

He leaves and doesn't look back. A sad and defeated part of him wishes Jungkook had followed him.

☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

  
The graduating class leave three days before everybody else. They all said goodbye together. There was a lot of tears and hugs. Hopefulness and anxiety woven into their embraces.

Although he doesn't really mean to, Taehyung avoids Jungkook again. Even when they're all wrapped together and he's trying not to cry he can only think about staying far away from Jungkook. He knows he's so fucking selfish. The day his best friends leave and he's only thinking about himself.

He just has an unshakable feeling. The feeling of knowing he's in love with him, knowing they're probably going to fall in love. He's seen it. It's in the stars, it's in the fog of the future. Yet he can't let the feeling consume him yet. In fact he resents it.

Because it does happen, the future can change. Rarely it happens. But he's felt it. Something snaps and he’ll wake up with a headache at 3am and he sees a different outcome happening right in front of him. He’ll realise something has happened that's changed the course of the future he mapped out.

That's why he's been so scared to sleep lately. He doesn't want to fall asleep and wake up knowing it's changed.

Because he's in love.

He spent that night thinking about it, when Jimin was softly snoring and it was late.

Late enough that it became early. The morning sky was a dull blue, natural life was just beginning to wake up.

He wants to fall in love. But he wants to know he's not falling alone.

 

He spends the next day with Jimin and Hoseok. They mostly just mope around. Hoseok tries to cast some comfort over them all and it settles down upon them comfortably. But not for long. Tae feels his own swimming thoughts crawling over his body and then he's back to moping. Hoseok can sense it again and then Tae can smell woody pine until the dark mist returns. It's a vicious cycle so Tae just simply pretends to be okay, which he knows Seok can also sense. But he ignores this time. He understands some things are unfixable.

The day is long.

Taehyung goes back to his room alone, Jimin wants a last dance practice before the summer break. So Taehyung lies on his bed, tracing the stars. He feels him in his room before he sees him, the shift in time unmissable and his presence is intoxicating. They don't speak and when their eyes meet he feels the snap of time returning to it's place.

Words silently dance between their gazes. A question, an answer. Something feels different and neither of them understand it.

Moonlight is casted into the room through the window so Jungkook is half shadow, half illuminated. His hair is a even more crazier than usual, so he’s been stressed. He's just wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, he could probably fit in as a burglar right now.

Taehyung looks like a mess. Maybe he cried a little, so he knows his face is a little raised and covered in an array of blotches. He's wearing the same thing he's been wearing all day, ripped jeans and an oversized plaid shirt he picked up at a thrift store when he was home. He slowly blinks.

Jungkook’s silent outstretched hand is almost eerie in the moonlight. Taehyung reaches out and lets himself be led.

 

They're lying on the grass in the clearing under the stars and the moon and the eyes of all the worlds secrets watching them from above. Taehyung’s eyes are tracing out the invisible lines in the sky. Jungkook’s eyes are tracing the invisible lines between the freckles on Taehyung’s cheek. They aren't holding hands anymore but they did all the way there. They haven't spoke yet.

They're lying side by side, close enough to reach out but careful enough to not be touching.

When they meet eyes it's after they turn their heads to each other, the flattened grass as a pillow. They don't speak, they just stare. It's not a comfortable stare, it's sort of urging and a little unnerving. Jungkook falters first, licks his lips and speaks.

“It's us isn't it, the visions you're getting?”

Taehyung could of done what he normally did. Look away to the stars and melt into them, travel to the world he feels only he understands. But he doesn't and he nods. Slowly.

Jungkook nods too, clears his throat.

“Is it bad?”

Taehyung shakes his head which causes confusion to fall over Kook’s face, his brow furrows.

“They're good,” Taehyung finally speaks.

“Then why do you look like it's causing you pain?”

“Because I want it to happen,” it's barely a whisper, but Jungkook hears it and his eyes are a little wider and he speaks, “I don't understand, if it's a vision won't it happen”.

He is faced with an ultimatum. A fork in the road. Taehyung imagines situations like this strangely in his mind. When you see the way the future works like he does, making a decision is something complex and disturbing. He knows the outcome, he doesn't know the way to reach it. It's like when you're trying to think of a word and you can feel the word, it's on the tip of your tongue but it won't form itself.

Right now he can either tell Jungkook the truth or he can let the truth consume him. Really, he does both.

“Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, I’ll sit up and it's like I have a fever. Everything is warm while I'm freezing cold. My body aches a little, my head feels so light it's like my brain is rattling in my skull. This is what happens when something I visualise doesn't happen. The future changes, for some undetectable reason it's all different. Maybe its a couple of weeks, a year, an hour later. But it changes.”

Jungkook is listening patiently, he breathes deeply. Taehyung guesses he might be telling himself how to breathe in his own head.

“I’m scared that what I see with you, it's going to change”.

Jungkook doesn't speak at first, he's turning the words over in his head. Like they're something he can hold. A virgo, the analyst.

“You're scared of the future even though you know what it's going to be?” Jungkook carefully words. Taehyung shakes his head, “I don't want to hold onto it if it could change”.

“Taehyung.”

“Forget the fucking stars. I don't care if mercury is in retrograde or my moons are aligning or Jesus I don't know, you see the sun exploding”. He breathes, it shakes.

“Let yourself fall in love with me just like I have with you.”

And in that moment, the stars were falling just like Jungkook commanded them to. They landed on the earth and everything is black. Nothing matters. Just the smell of pine and the feeling of the hand that's now holding Taehyung’s.

Taehyung spends so much time looking at the stars that he's scared to fall into the darkness they can't reach.

But he jumps.

He lands with skin on skin and unspoken words uttered into touching lips. He feels like he could fall forever.

  
☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

“You okay babe?”

Babe.

Taehyung blinks in the sunlight. Breathes out. Tastes the mist of the sea on his tongue.

He never told Jungkook about this, that he knew those words were coming. He’d never woke up at 3am with his heart in his hands and a cold that made his skin feel like ice. Taehyung waited for this day. He waited for this day until he didn't wait anymore. He just let the world happen, let the stars align and the planets shift.

Taehyung is happy.

Jungkook cups Taehyung’s face in his palm, drawing a line from his jaw to the apple of his cheek. Taehyung smiles and nods. He melts into his palm.

Jungkook is smiling and leans in to rest a kiss on Taehyung’s forehead.

  
Whatever the future is, right now it can wait.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ,,, began as something small then i just kept going. basically i'm in love with astrology obsessed taehyung. 
> 
> also the first work in my Halloween Drabble collection / series thing (it's the LEAST Halloween vibes out of them all but it's still pretty mystical and shit right???)
> 
> anyway hope u enjoyed i love u
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


End file.
